1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for blending a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image blending involves compiling multiple images to achieve a desired effect. Image blending may be applied to high dynamic range imaging (HDRI) for merging a number of standard photographs captured using exposure bracketing into an HDR image. Further, the image blending may be applied to panoramic imaging for merging a number of partly overlapped photographs into a wide-angle view or representation of a physical space. In addition, the image blending may be applied to photomontages for making a composite photograph by cutting and joining a number of other photographs. For example, the photomontage may be used in making a composite photograph by cutting and joining desired parts of other photographs. Such techniques may be applied to various products, such as analog cameras, digital cameras, and camcorders, i.e., in the image capture device. The techniques may be further used in image processing using computers, i.e., outside of the image capture device.
For such image blending, multiple images need to be aligned and a difference in brightness level at a stitched boundary of two different regions needs to fall within a predetermined limit. Further, there should be no artifacts in the boundary between the two different regions so that the blended image appears naturally, i.e., so that the output appears that the images were originally combined with no visible seams or inconsistencies.
However, it is very difficult for images with noise or with a portion in active motion to be blended without decreasing dynamic range thereof or causing motion artifacts. Using an optical flow technique to solve the motion artifacts may result in a decreased matching level and an increased complexity of calculation for images with considerable motion.